RWBY: The Art Of Domination
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: An anonymously requested story. The story is more a collection of strung together one shots involving various characters dominating various other characters. Warming: extreme domination.
1. Chapter 1

**As stated before, these chapters are gonna essentially be presented one-shot style, no real plot or coherence. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake was confused from the moment she opened her eyes. She realized first that she was naked. When she looked around for her clothes, she realized that she wasn't in her bed, but some large, posh bed in an expensive looking bedroom. Looking out of the nearby window, the frost covering it let her realize that she was in Atlas, though why she was there, she didn't know.

The door to the room opened, and Blake was shocked to see Weiss walking in, her body naked except for a pair of thin, white panties with matching stockings and high heels. "Weiss? What's going on? Where are our clothes?" Blake asked, Weiss smacking her across the face.

Blake looked up in surprise, "Quiet pet!" She ordered, "Weiss what are you-" She was cut off by another smack. "You will call me Mistress from now on!" She shouted, "I brought you here last night. That tea I made you was spiked so you wouldn't wake."

"Why? What's going on?" Blake questioned. "So you can be the new Schnee family sex slave of course. Our last Faunice pet escaped, so it was up to me to replace her. I knew it had to be you~" Weiss said with a smile, "You aren't Blake anymore, you're a sex pet, nothing more."

Blake glared, jumping off the bed. Had she just gone for the door, she would have at least made it out of the room, but she had chosen to try and attack Weiss. A glyph formed in front of the heiress, sending Blake flying back into the wall.

Weiss summoned four glyphs that formed around Blake's wrists and ankles, keeping her suspended in the air. Blake tried to struggle free, but her limbs didn't budge. Weiss walked over to the closet, taking out a series of toys. She forced a ball gag into Blake's mouth and stood behind her, "Seems you want to be a naughty pet. I know just what you'll need for that." She said, picking up the whip.

Blake whimpered against the gag, yelping into it as the whip cracked against her back. Weiss smiled as she saw the red mark form across the feline Faunice's back, getting slightly wet as she began to lash her more, striking Blake as hard as she could.

Blake's cries of pain were stifled by the gag, but hearing them and seeing the marks made the heat between Weiss' legs grow as she got more aroused as she lashed down Blake's legs, marking them as well. Once Blake was marked along her back and legs, deep red and bleeding in several places, she walked around to Blake's other side and began to lash Blake's chest.

Blake already had tears streaming down her face, and she sobbed more as she gelt her sensitive tits bounce from the painful lashes. Weiss fought the urge to touch herself and kept lashing her, wanting her pet to be nice and obedient.

"I don't like punishing you like this you know," Weiss lied, "But if you don't follow your orders like a good little pet, I'll have to take drastic measures." She kept striking along Blake's stomach and the front of her legs.

After a full hour of this, Weiss finally stopped, letting her glyphs vanish so Blake dropped to the ground, shaking and sobbing. Weiss walked over, kicking her so she was facing up, "Are you ready to be a good pet?" She questioned.

Blake nodded slowly, wanting the pain to stop. Weiss smiled, "Good slut." She said, removing the gag and going back to the closet. She put away the gag and whip, taking out different toys before returning to Blake.

Weiss started by putting a collar around Blake's neck. Not only was it a bit too small, making it dig into Blake's neck, but the technology inside blocked off Blake's aura and semblance, leaving her completely helpless. Weiss then kicked Blake again with her heels, "Get on your fours whore, like the filthy Faunice animal you are."

Blake wanted to talk back to her, but her body hurt so much, and she could feel the absence of her abilities, so she knew there was no escape. Blake shakily got to her fours, crying out in pain when she felt Weiss jam a plug into her ass roughly, one that looked like a cat's tail. "You're to keep your tail in at all times unless me or one of the others says otherwise." Weiss ordered, Blake nodding her understanding.

Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, ordering Blake to the bottom of her shoes. Blake crawled over to Weiss, lowering her head and kissing the bottom of Weiss' high heeled shoes. Weiss smacked Blake's reddened back, "Like you mean it whore! Kiss it like it's the cock you want pounding your whore ass!"

Blake whimpered at the smack, kissing the heel harder, her tongue brushing against it. The taste of it was terrible, and Blake figured that it probably was on purpose. She couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't want to, afraid she'd puke if she did. "What's it~ tongue my shoes you fucking Faunice slut~" Weiss purred, gently rubbing her pussy through her panties to tease herself, "Now lick the whole thing."

Blake moved her tongue across the entire bottom of show, taking the feel into her mouth. Once it was completely coated, Weiss told her to switch to the other.

After Weiss' heels were covered in Blake's saliva, she ordered Blake to remove them with her mouth. She did so, with a bit of effort, and was shocked by how bad Weiss' stockings smelled. Again, she figured it was probably on purpose, but she was surprised Weiss would be willing to wear something that smelled so bad. She must have really wanted to torture Blake as much as possible, Blake realized.

Weiss pressed both feet against Blake's face, ordering her to breath deeply through her nose, "Smell it whore, it'll be one of the best things you'll get from now on~" Blake registered gagging as she sniffed the rancid smelling stockings, kissing and sucking on them when ordered.

Weiss had her remove the stockings as well. "Worship your Mistress' feet." She ordered, smacking Blake's back again. Blake whimpered, lowering her head and beginning to kiss and lick Weiss' feet.

Blake's rough tongue felt amazing against Weiss' feet, and she continued to play with herself, teasing her pussy through her soaked panties. She didn't let herself cum, getting as close as possible then stopping again as Blake's tongue cleaned between her toes.

"You're very lucky you know," Weiss said, "It was only a matter of time before someone claimed you as a sex slave, all you filthy Faunice will belong to someone eventually, but you got claimed by the Schnee family! You could be forced to do much, much worse than what we'll have you do. You should be grateful you get to worship such a respected heiress' feet."

Now Blake was nearly gagging for two reasons. When Blake said nothing, Weiss frowned, kicking her face, "Thank your Mistress for being so kind to you!" She ordered, Blake's anger only stopped by her fear of the heiress' punishments.

"Th-thank you..Mistress.." Blake said. "For what?" Weiss questioned. "For bringing me here, thank you for making me your slave." Blake forced the words out, and it seemed to please Wiess. "Now lay down on your back slut."

Blake laid back, glad she was done pleasing Weiss' feet. She yelped in pain when Weiss got up and stood on her, stomping hard on her chest. She seemed to take a perverse thrill in walking over Blake's body, and made her to stomp all over her body before going over and ordering her to open her mouth.

When Blake did open her mouth, Weiss pushed her foot into it, then pushed more, as though trying to fit her whole foot inside. Blake gagged when she felt Weiss' foot push into her throat, "Suck on my foot you dirty Faunice slut!" Weiss shouted.

Blake's eyes started to water again as she sucked on Weiss' foot, trying and failing to breath. Weiss moaned softly, enjoying it as she watched Blake get more and more desperate to breath, only to pass out after a full minute with no air.

When Blake woke, she was back on the bed. For one glorious moment, she was able to pretend it had all been a bad dream, until the pain of the marks all over her body returned as she realized that her arms and legs were tied to the posts.

Weiss was standing above her. She'd removed her panties, and was now naked above her. She smiled. "Good, pet it awake." She promptly took a position above her and sat on Blake's face. "Use that dirty Faunice tongue of yours to please my asshole." Weiss ordered.

Blake groaned as she opened her mouth and pushed into Weiss' ass. Weiss moaned from the feeling, but Blake gagged in revulsion of how bad it was, and she knew exactly why to. "Deeper whore! And make sure you clean it all up~"

Blake began to sob quietly. Pushing her tongue as deep as it could go, scraping her tongue against the walls of Weiss' anus to clean the filth off. Weiss moaned, rubbing her clit. Blake could feel her juices running down onto her chin.

Once Weiss felt that Blake had cleaned her ass enough, she shifted, "Now my pussy." She ordered. Blake pushed her tongue in, grateful that her pussy at least tasted better. She moved her tongue in circles within her pussy.

Weiss moaned, loving it. She came within a minute, drenching Blake's face and filling her mouth with juices. "Swallow it all, then open your mouth." Blake did so, expecting to be told to lick something else.

Instead, Blake gagged as her mouth was filled with a foul, warm, yellow liquid that flowed from Weiss as she let out a sigh of relief, "Spill any and it's another hour of whipping~" Weiss warned, Blake starting to cry again as she swallowed the heiress' urine before it could fill her mouth and spill over.

After Weiss was finished, she laid down on top of Blake, who continued to sob softly to herself as she realized that this was her life from now on.

* * *

 **Consider this a trailer, as it'll be quite awhile before I come back and continue this. I might not continue at all unless people like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy hell this story was on ice for awhile. Well, here I am I suppose. I'm not sure if this'll mean regular updates or not, it all depends on the response in the reviews. Anyway, this chapter will continue on from chapter one, but not every chapter will take place in the same continuity. This story will be more a collection of short one and two shots.**

* * *

Winter approached Weiss' room. She had been hearing some noise coming from the place for awhile now, and wanted to know what her sister had gotten up to. She considered knocking on the door before she entered, but figured that if she did that Weiss would have time to hide things that she would rather her sister not know about, and she couldn't allow that. With this in mind, she threw the door open.

Winter was met with the sight of Weiss bringing a whip down hard against the ass of her teammate, Blake. The Faunus girl looked to have been beaten several times over the course she had been there, her ass, back, legs, and chest covered in marks from whippings, paddlings, and just direct smacks. Her cat ears had been pierced, and a small wire was connected to the earrings, letting Weiss pull and tug on the already sensitive ears painfully as a punishment when she needed. A plug imitating a cat tail had been forced into her ass, and from the looks of it, had been forced in without lube despite being at least a size too big for Blake's ass.

On top of all this, Blake wore only a collar with the name, 'Faunus Whore' written on it. Winter glared angrily at this sight, and immediately slapped her sister, "How dare you!" She shouted. Weiss whimpered, dropping the ground immediately, submissive to her sister, "I-"m sorry Winter, I'm sorry." Winter turned Blake over, "You'd better be. Hiding away a fuck toy like this all to yourself. How selfish has your time at Beacon left you?"

"I only wanted to make sure she was properly broken before you saw her, I wanted to prove I could break her into a good little pet all on my own." Weiss said, lowering her head nearly to the floor. Winter's expression softened, and she sighed, "Alright, stand." She said, Weiss getting back up. Winter hugged her sister, "I'm sorry for hitting you, but please don't keep secrets from us. If you'd wanted to break her yourself we'd have let you, but not telling us you had her at all is just rude."

Weiss nodded, "I'm sorry Winter, I won't hide things like this anymore, promise." "Good," Winter said, a smile spreading across her face, "So, how well broken is she?" Weiss smiled, excited to show her sister. "You tell me~" She said. One glyph brought Blake out of her bindings against the wall. She didn't try to run or fight, she said nothing at all. Blake simply dropping onto the floor, crawling over to Weiss and licking her feet submissively, utterly broken.

Winter smiled, impressed with her sister. Weiss kicked Blake off of her, "Stupid whore! My sister is present, she takes priority!" Weiss scolded. Blake nodded, "I'm sorry Mistress, please forgive this dumb whore cat." She pleaded. "I'll consider it if you show Winter how good a pet you are." Weiss said, Blake crawling over to Winter and licking her boots.

Winter grinned, "Remove them. Remove my socks as well. Show me how well you can take a foot into your throat." She ordered. Blake nodded, removing Winter's boots and socks, bringing them both to her face. She inhaled deeply through her nose, having been trained by Weiss to do so when worshipping feet, no matter how bad the smell was to her. She licked along Winter's feet, sucking on each individual toe before pushing Winter's foot into her mouth.

Blake had practically no gag reflex remaining by this point, it having been ruined by Weiss' feet and tendency to rape her throat with larger and larger toys. She managed to take Winter's foot all the way to the heel inside of her throat, and even then struggled to try and take it deeper, fearing she would be punished if she couldn't. She was right after all.

Winter pushed her off, "Dumb slut. Can't even worship a foot properly." Winter spat on her face, Blake simply letting it run down her cheek. "I'm sorry Winter." Weiss said, looking down in disappointment. "I don't blame you Weiss," Winter said, "You've done a wonderful job with her. There's only so much you can teach these filthy things." "Maybe she needs another punishment." Weiss suggested, Winter shaking her head, "No, let's give her one more chance to redeem herself. Faunus Whore, use your tongue to clean my ass." Winter ordered, undressing, "If you can do that, you will not be punished."

Blake nodded, "Yes Mistress." She said, moving her face to Winter's ass without hesitation and pushing her tongue inside. Winter moaned as she felt Blake's tongue push into her ass, moving skillfully inside. She supposed the slut had had quite a bit of practice recently. Weiss watched this, her legs rubbing together. She couldn't very well do nothing, she was getting too wet watching. She got behind Blake, lining the double sided dildo up to both of their pussies and thrusting her hips forward.

Blake groaned as she licked Winter's ass deeper. Winter's ass was nearly as clean as Weiss' was, but then again Weiss was only clean because Blake was always cleaning it. Weiss hadn't used toilet paper for anything since she'd claimed Blake for herself. Weiss grunted as she fucked Blake with the toy, pushing it deeper into the both of them.

Winter moaned, "Deeper you animal filth~" She groaned, "Dirty whore~" Weiss added, both getting off not just on the pleasure, but on the humiliation of the Faunus girl between them. Blake's tongue pushed as deeply inside of Winter's ass as it could go, causing her to cum with groan of delight as her juices washed over Blake's face. Weiss kept pumping her hips against Blake for a few more moments until she came as well, though she stopped before Blake could.

"Very good Faunus Whore." Winter said, "How shall we reward you?" "With punishment Mistress." Blake answered, "Punishment for being such a dirty, filthy creature, punish me please." Winter grinned, using her foot to push Blake's head to the floor with a painful thunk and stopping it several times, "You really have done a wonderful job with her." Winter told Weiss, "Father will love her as well I hope." Weiss said.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love her even if she weren't broken. Just the knowledge that you finally started breaking Faunus will warm his heart." Winter said, "Now bring me the biggest dildo you have so we can see how much her ass can take~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not actually know who would win in a fight between Nora and Yang, nor do I have an opinion on the match up.**

* * *

Yang was mentally kicking herself hard. She should never had agreed to something like this, even if she had thought she could win. She'd just been so sure of herself, and caught off guard by the actual request. It wasn't the kind of dare she had ever expected to hear; especially not from her friends and double especially not from someone like Nora.

Nora had challenged her to a fight, the bet being that the loser would be the winner's sex slave for a day. Partly because she thought Nora was joking and partly because she had been bored out of her skull at the time and looking for a good fight, she agreed to it, and they had gone to the arena for a battle. Nora's electrical charged attacks and long distance grenade bombing had been more than Yang could handle, and she had lost the battle.

Now she was sitting in team JNPR's room waiting for Nora to return. She'd chased off the rest of her team with some excuse to make sure they would be away from the room until nightfall, leaving her and Yang alone. Yang was hoping against hope that Nora wasn't actually planning on going through with this, and it was all some kind of joke. Yang was by no means a virgin, but doing it with her friend? Not just doing it, but doing it for a whole day where she would be her friend's submissive? That was a bit much for her.

Nora returned, shutting and locking the door behind her before turning to Yang with a grin, "Clothes off bitch~" She said excitedly. "Shouldn't we..you know, shower first or something? We still both kinda reek from the battle." Yang said, trying to stall for as much time as possible. Nora shook her head, "It's so much better when we're both still sweaty and worked up from the fight. Now clothes off, unless you want to be punished~"

The way she said it made Yang think Nora wanted to punish her, and so she began to undress herself. Yang was quite proud of her body, and usually rather keen on showing it off. Even in these circumstances, Yang still took some pride in how Nora's jaw dropped at the sight of Yang's large, soft tits and muscled body. Nora started removing her clothes as well, though only took off her shoes and socks at first. She walked over to Yang, who she ordered to lay on her back.

Yang laid on her back, and gagged slightly when Nora pressed her foot against her face, "Kiss it." She ordered. "Seriously? You've got a foot ki-" Yang's words were cut off by Nora stomping hard on her face, "Kiss it!" She ordered, more aggressively this time. Resisting the urge to get up and punch Nora in the face, Yang held her breath and kissed Nora's foot as lightly as she could.

Evidently unsatisfied with this, Nora stomped on her face again, harder this time, and held her foot down hard against her face, "That's not a kiss. Kiss it like you love it, kiss it like you want it in bed with you, put some tongue in there, worship my foot!" It was hard to tell from her tone if Nora was getting frustrated with Yang, or getting aroused by her own words. Regardless, Nora still had some aura left, Yang didn't, and Nora seemed to be on a power trip, so Yang figured that the safest bet would be to just obey her.

Nora moaned as Yang began essentially making out with her foot, covering it in saliva and she licked and kissed it hard, sucking on it. When Yang made the mistake of sucking on her toes, Nora pushed her foot forward so more of it went into her mouth. Before Yang knew it, she was choking on Nora's foot. She squirmed, continuing to suck on it at first, then gagged when she felt Nora still trying to push deeper, apparently trying to choke Yang with it.

She kept going for awhile longer, stopping before Yang could actually pass out from it. She then quickly undressed herself completely, making Yang gasp at the sight of a hard, nine inch cock just above Nora's pussy. "You're a futa?" She questioned. Nora nodded, "Surprise~ don't think that means you don't have to eat me out though~" She taunted, dropping herself down onto Yang's face.

She was angled so that while she rode Yang's face, her cock was positioned between her large tits, which she squeezed around her cock and stroked herself with while Yang's tongue pushed into her pussy, eating her out hard in the hopes of making her cum fast and ending this as quickly as possible. Nora certainly seemed to be enjoying it, her juices leaking over Yang's face and her cock throbbing between her breasts.

Yang groaned when Nora began to pinch her nipples, and her cry of pain when Nora sent a shock into them was muffled by her pussy. "The longer you take to make me cum, the worse it's gonna get~" She warned in singsong as she sent a harder shock into Yang's nipples, making her body writhe as she ate her out harder, using her fingers to play with Nora's ass, penetrating and fingering it roughly.

Nora moaned, tensing up as she came from both ends, soaking Yang's face and covering her tits in cum. Nora stood up off of her, moving herself back so her tip was lined up to Yang's mouth. She thrust forward hard, moaning as she forced her cock into Yang's mouth and throat. Yang began to gag on her cock, and surprisingly it was worse than her foot; both tasting worse, and began the shape allowed it to actually force its way deeper into her throat.

Nora managed to hilt herself inside of Yang's throat, her body pressed so close to Yang's face she couldn't breathe through her nose either, making it impossible for her to breathe at all. Yang thought that Nora would move back before things got dangerous, but this time Nora seemed intent on not moving until she came, even if Yang blacked out in the meantime.

When she realized this she began to suck harder on her cock, groaning as her vision when blurry. By the time Nora finally game, tears were streaking down Yang's face. She pulled out after completely filling Yang's mouth and throat with seed, warning her that she'd be punished if she swallowed or spit it out. Yang held it in her mouth as Nora went over and took out a ball gag before returning. She held her tip to Yang's mouth and sighed happily as she released the piss she'd been holding in since before they'd fought.

Yang's eyes widened, and she did everything she could not to scream or gag or spill any of the cum as it mixed with the urine that now filled her mouth. When her mouth was too full to take anymore, Nora put the gag in her mouth so she couldn't spit it out. "I'm gonna check later. If you swallow before I say to, I'm gonna fucking break you." She warned, her voice losing the cheerful tone and becoming legitimately frightening. Nora let the rest of the piss was over Yang's face and tits, shuddering in satisfaction when she was done, "You'd better just be grateful I didn't have to go number two yet."

Her saying yet made Yang whimper, which may very well have been the point. Nora picked Yang up and dropped her hard on her cock. Yang couldn't yelp as her ass was penetrated roughly, but her reflexively attempt to caused some of the piss/cum mixture to go into her nose, which caused her to start sobbing as Nora fucked her ass. What didn't help her stop was Nora challenging electricity through her cock as she fucked Yang's ass rougher, the pain causing her ass to clench tighter around her and thus make her feel more pleasure as Yang felt more pain.

But that isn't what worried her. What worried her is that the initial shock had caused her to gulp, and she'd swallowed everything without permission.

* * *

 **Some of you may have noticed that I keep making reference to scat-fetish without actually writing it. Being a sinful spirit, I don't have any problem writing such things, and have done so in prior stories like The Green Thumb. It's not exactly my favorite kink, but I can still write it. I'm just unsure how you all would respond to it. Would it be too much? Or should I just pull the trigger and write it? I'm happy either way, so it's up to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will be D-girl Yang and Neo and will contain forced, oral, anal, beating, and watersports.**

* * *

Yang had had enough of Neo. Being beaten by the shorter girl in the train had been humiliating enough for a brawler like her, but the little ice cream bitch had been popping up all over the place to mess with her. She didn't think it was even a part of the bad guy's plan; Neo just like irritating her.

So one day Yang got prepared. Neo usually one by defending her weaker starting attacks and breaking her down before she could really charge up her semblance for a stronger attack. This time, before Yang went out, she had her friends help her… by beating the hell out of her.

When she left the school and went walking around, her semblance was already charged up, and when Neo came at her, her first punch broke through her defense and sent her flying into a nearby wall, destroying her umbrella and blasting all the clothes above her waist off.

Yang grinned at her victory. Her original plan had been to turn Neo in to the police, but now that she was looking down at the half naked villain, unable to fight her now that she'd been knocked out, Yang had different ideas…

"Wake up bitch!" Yang's voice woke Neo, and she looked around, confused. Had she lost? No, that couldn't be.. She never lost, and she certainly couldn't have lost before she'd freed Roman, that couldn't be.

But there she was, her hands tied behind her back, legs bound at the ankles to a metal table, a blindfold over her eyes, and some kind of collar on her neck. "That collar was a gift from my friend at the Schnee Dust Company. Uses dust to nullify aura and semblances. Basically, it makes it impossible for you to use any powers you might have, and leaves you really vulnerable."

Neo squirmed, frowning. "Really can't talk huh? Oh well, guess that makes you not being found here easier." Yang said with a laugh, grabbing Neo's pants and prying them off of her body, leaving the shorter girl naked in front of her, "You're gonna be my little pleasure toy from now on, got it?"

Neo squirmed more in her bindings, but with no semblance and no aura she couldn't break free in any way. Yang pulled the blindfold off of Neo's face, letting her watch as Yang undressed, revealing her large breasts and, more frighteningly, her massive member, already hard from the sight of Neo's naked body.

Yang, it seemed, was a D-girl. Granted, Neo already knew that, or at least she'd assumed Yang was a futa. One of the tricks she pulled during battle to mess with Yang's fighting was to either grope her body or slip a lust toxin into without her noticing, making it too hard for her to focus. But Neo had never seen Yang's whole cock before. She hadn't been expecting a throbbing, fourteen inch cock with large balls.

"So, you've got a choice," Yang said, "I can beat the hell out of you for attacking me, or I can find all sorts of fun places to jam this thing~ blink once for the beating, twice for the fucking." Yang instructed. Neo, not wanting to be fucked, blinked once.

Yang grinned, cracking her knuckles, "Good choice~" She purred, kicking Neo hard in the side. She winced, used to her aura blocking out or at least dulling down attacks. Yang stomped on her stomach before driving a powerful punch into in, making Neo gasp silently as the wind was knocked out of her. She was forced to sit up as her body reflexively attempted to double over, and to push her back onto her back, Yang gave another punch aimed at her face, sending her head back to the table.

Yang kept at it for a solid hour, bruising Neo's body all over and seeming to enjoy it just as much as she would have enjoyed the fucking. By this point, Neo was too exhausted and pained to think clearly, and didn't realize that Yang wasn't done with her until she felt the D-girl's large cock rubbing against her smaller chest, "Sorry, the beating got me way too riled up, guess you're gonna get fucked to after all, lucky you~" Yang moaned as Neo winced silently.

"So, you want me to try going in dry, or are you gonna use that mouth of yours to get me ready first?" Neo would have struggled to make sure neither happened earlier, but after the beating, she was too pained and tired to resist, and just opened her mouth submissively, wanting to avoid any further possible pain.

Yang grinned, moving forward and pushing her cock into Neo's mouth, "Suck it nice and hard~ D-girls can usually cum a dozen or so times at least. Usually my team helps me out, but now it's your job~" Yang groaned, grabbing Neo's hair and pulling it to make her move her head more, taking more of Yang's cock into her mouth.

Yang moved over more, finding the best angle to thrust into her throat to get more into inside of her. Neo was gagging when Yang had only the first seven inches inside her throat, and that was only half of the rod that Yang seemed to want to fit entirely inside of Neo's throat.

Yang moaned louder when Neo started gagging, enjoying the girl's pain. She smacked Neo's chest hard and started pulling her hair again as she thrust harder into her throat, forcing it deeper. "If you throw up on me, you really aren't gonna like what happens next." Yang warned, making Neo try not to as she did everything she could to suppress her gag reflex.

Yang jerked her hips harder and harder with each thrust, working herself in deeper inch by inch until she finally got herself entirely hilted inside of Neo's throat. By this point, Neo's face was streaked with tears as Yang's throat fucking blocked her breathing. Yang grit her teeth, forcing herself not to cum so she could enjoy Neo's hot wet throat longer, and more importantly enjoy her struggling longer.

When she finally did cum, Neo blacked out as Yang unloaded a large flood of hot, thick seed down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of it. Yang made sure Neo wasn't in danger of actually choking on her cum, and once she knew that her slave was face, she decided to wake her.

Neo woke to a feeling of something warm covering her face and filling her mouth. At first she assumed that it was Yang cumming all over her face, and while that may have been a good guess, she realized it wasn't actually when the taste and smell of what was washing over her hit her and she started gagging and sobbing again, trying not to vomit as Yang sighed in relief from covering the girl's face and filling her mouth with piss.

"I'll let you get away with spitting it out this time because you were asleep," Yang said, "But from now on I wanna see you swallowing anything I put in your mouth." Yang said, moving over between her legs and lining up to her pussy.

Neo whimpered, but this didn't stop Yang. If anything it seemed to excite her more, and she jerked her hips forward, stretching Neo's pussy as she forced her thick, hard cock inside of it. Neo's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain of something so big entering her went through her.

"O-oh f-fuck~!" Yang moaned loudly. Neo was tight even for her size, and her pussy squeezed Yang's cock tighter than any other hole she'd ever been in. She had been planning on actually being a little gentler with Neo on this first time, as she didn't want to accidentally ruin her this early, but now that she was inside, she couldn't stop herself.

Yang pulled Neo's hips back against her as she thrust forward hard enough to dent a metal wall, forcing her cock into Neo as hard as she could. If Neo could have made any noise, they'd have heard her for miles, especially when she saw for much her stomach was extended by Yang's cock getting far too deep inside her.

Yang hilted herself hard inside of Neo, her thrusts pushing Neo's body harder each time. Neo's body had already gone limp, giving up altogether as Yang screamed in pleasure, cumming hard inside of her. Yang couldn't recall ever letting out as big a load of cum as she did into Neo. The amount of cum she forced into the smaller girl caused her stomach to expand as she was pumped full, making her look several months pregnant.

Yang put a plug into her pussy to make sure none of the cum would escape. She grinned at the thought of her seed actually knocking Neo up, which was a real possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be Weiss and Blake with Emerald and Cinder. Contains femdom, punishment, foot worship, oral, and toys.**

* * *

Weiss and Blake had never felt so stupid in their lives. They should have known that Cinder and Emerald were up to no good, they should have noticed that they were planning something awful. Hindsight was twenty-twenty it seemed, and they hadn't noticed anything off until now. And now, it was much too late.

Both of them were naked, as they had been for the entire twenty four hours they had been locked away in this hidden base. They were tied together in such a way that forced them to be kissing, vibrating dildos in their asses and a double sided dildo inside both of their pussies. Any movement would cause one of them to feel the pleasure of the toys, and neither of them wanted to, making escape useless.

Emerald and Cinder opened the door and walked inside, smiling when they saw their prizes. "Look what we have here my dear Emerald, what could it possibly be?" Cinder wondered allowed. "Looks to me like two little whores in need of discipline." Emerald said, Cinder nodding in agreement.

"I'll take the slut cat." Cinder said. "Good, that means I get the spoiled brat." Emerald said with a grin. They untied them, but when Weiss tried to use her semblance, nothing happened. "Afraid that's not gonna work here," Emerald said, smacking her across the face and sending her to the ground. She tied her hands together there, "And unless you want us to go out and bring the rest of team RWBY here, you'll take your punishment like good little bitches."

This caught there attention. They wanted to say that there was no way they would ever catch Yang and Ruby, but if they'd gotten the two of them, anything was possible. The others still didn't know that Emerald and Cinder were bad, so it would be just as easy to abduct them as it had been to get Weiss and Blake. Not wanting their friends to end up like this, the two obeyed, following Cinder's order and laying with their faces to the cold floor and their asses raised up to the air, both of their faces burning red.

"Much better." Emerald said with a smile. Cinder took out a box of supplies and handed Emerald a flog, taking a whip for herself. They went over to the two girls and began laying into them hard, Emerald bringing the flog down hard on Weiss' ass while Cinder whipped Blake's ass aggressively, turning both of their asses redder than their faces and leaving them lined with cuts before they were done.

After turning the vibrators still buzzing away inside their asses up to the highest possible setting, which Weiss was pretty sure was actually the lowest setting of the average dust mining jackhammer, they were ordered to lay on their backs.

Once they had rolled over, Emerald and Cinder punished their chests, flogging and whipping their tits. They cried out more now than they did before, their resolve starting to break a little more now as they got more sensitive with each strike, leaving them sobbing and cut up in the chest and on their asses.

Emerald and Cinder attached painful clamps to both of their nipples to make sure they didn't get a moment of respite before they both undressed. Weiss hated that Emerald and Cinder both looked decently attractive. She was of a more fairy tale approach, and in her mind villains were hideous creatures. But Emerald and Cinder had flawless skin, long sexy legs, and pleasingly large busts that made her jealous. It, along with this entire situation, wasn't fair.

They both pressed their feet against Weiss and Blake's faces, "We've been on our feet all day. They've gotten sore from all the work we've been doing. Make them feel better for us whores. Lick them, kiss them, love them." Cinder instructed. Feeling they'd already reached the maximum of humiliation, Weiss and Blake obeyed, kissing along the length of Emerald and Cinder's feet and sticking their tongues out to sloppily lick them.

They tried not to gag at the smell or taste, fearing what kind of punishment would follow if they did, and kept going, listening to Emerald and Cinder moan in delight as their feet were worshipped. When one foot was done, they placed it on Weiss and Blake's body, standing on them as Weiss and Blake were made to worship the other foot next, having to go faster now so they could stop the pain on their body from being stod on.

Once their feet had been cleaned and loved to their standard, both of them sat down on their pets' faces. Blake thought she was getting it bad enough with Cinder riding her face, ordering her to eat her out while she tugged on her cat ears whenever she was unsatisfied, but Weiss felt she was getting it worse, as Emerald was demanding that her ass be eaten out, and pulled on her long white hair constantly as she insisted she needed to force her tongue deeper into the disgusting hole.

Neither of them was allowed to stop until both of them had made their mistresses cum. By the time Cinder had cum once, Emerald had cum twice, and Weiss' didn't think she'd ever be able to get the taste out of her mouth. Emerald seemed pleased by this, and they both went to get other toys.

Weiss and Blake both whimpered when they saw the toys. Strap-ons, and large ones. Four inches thick and ten inches long each. "Should we rape their throats first or go right for their slutty cunts?" Emerald asked Cinder. "No need to fuck their mouths," Cinder said, "If we did that, their spit would lubricate the toys and it wouldn't hurt as much as we fucked them."

Emerald nodded, "Good point. On your knees whores!" She ordered. Weiss and Blake moved onto their knees, Emerald and Cinder getting behind them and lining their toy cocks up to their pussies, both reaching around and pulling on the clamps on their nipples as they thrust hard into the two of them, the villains taking pleasure in the pained groans of Weiss and Blake.

As they pumped the toys deeper into them, they pulled and twisted the clamps, making them groan and whimper and cry out in pain. Emerald and Cinder moaned happily, jerking their hips harder against them, forcing the toys deeper into them. They'd stop eventually of course; once the two girls passed out. Then they would tie them back up, and go get the other girls of team RWBY.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be Winter and Weiss, and will contain incest (duh), oral, anal, foot fetish, and futadom. If any of the previously listed is a problem for you, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Weiss, you're late." Winter said, glaring as her little sister walked into the room and came over to her. "I-I'm sorry Winter." Weiss said, "I was just-" Winter smacked Weiss hard across the face, "I do not want your excuses. Do you even understand the point of this?" She questioned.

"To teach me discipline." Weiss said, keeping her head down. Weiss' father had not been happy with Winter's report of Weiss' behavior, and in an effort to remedy her newfound spirit picked up from Beacon, she had had her status as heiress temporarily revoked and been demoted to her sister's sex slave. If, after a week, Winter felt she had earned her position back, then their father would allow her back to her normal life.

"You'll never have your life as heiress back if this is how you behave even when you are nothing but a worthless sex slave." Winter said, her voice calm but cold. Weiss fought her ego down, and simply nodded, "My apologies." She said, beginning to undress herself for Winter.

Winter smiled as she watched her sister's dress slip off of her, her white bra and panties going with and leaving her naked, her soft pale skin long legs, and breasts, small in comparison to Winter's, on display for her sister.

Winter undressed as well, exposing her much larger breasts, more muscled body, and already stiff futa cock of eight inches. She'd removed everything but her boots, which she ordered Weiss to remove. Weiss rushed over, carefully removing the boots so they came off without being damaged.

"Massage my feet." Winter ordered, Weiss beginning to work on Winter's feet with her hands. Their smell was a bit intense now that Winter was back from a long day of work without having removed her boots once throughout it, but Weiss supposed she could handle it.

"With your tongue." Winter corrected. "What?" Weiss questioned, immediately getting pushed to the floor by Winter's foot. Winter stomped hard on Weiss' face, "Never talk back to your superior! You do not have the right to! Especially not now!" Winter stomped harder on Weiss' face, kicking her in the side before sitting back down, "Now I say again: massage my feet with your tongue."

Holding back the tears, Weiss came back over, beginning to rub Winter's feet with her tongue, licking up and down slowly until Winter ordered her to go faster. "Breathe deeply through your nose. Smell them. Take them in while you're making them feel good. That's what a good pet does."

Weiss obeyed her sister's instructions, inhaling the scent as she worshipped Winter's feet, licking and sucking on them more. Winter moaned softly, her cock getting harder as she was worshipped, "Just like that~ much better~" She praised as Weiss continued.

After a few more minutes, Winter ordered Weiss to lay on her back with her feet raised up to her. Weiss laid back and lifted her feet, Winter standing and taking Weiss' feet, squeezing them around the shaft of her cock and moving them up and down it from base to tip, "Move your feet and make me cum." She ordered.

Weiss nodded, squeezing her feet around Winter's cock and stroking her with them, pumping her throbbing member. She had never thought that feet could be used sexually in any way, but it seemed to her now that she had been wrong, as Winter moaned more the faster she moved her feet. To make her cum faster, Weiss jerked her faster and harder with her feet.

"Now you're starting to get it~" Winter moaned, thrusting between her sister's feet to take more pleasure from them, moaning more as Weiss continued her movements, stroking harder and faster as she felt Winter's member twitch more as she got closer.

After a few more moments of this, Winter grunted in pleasure as she came, her member spurting hot, thick white cum and covering Weiss' feet and legs in them. Winter sighed in satisfaction at the sight, "Leave it on your feet until you are told you may remove it." Winter said, not planning on letting Weiss wash herself at all until her week was up.

Weiss nodded, "Yes Winter." She said submissively. Sitting back down, Wintered ordered, "Now use your mouth to make me cum." She said. Weiss moved onto her knees, gripping Winter's cock and stroking it at the base as she licked and sucked at the tip before moving her head down to take more of her sister's cock into her mouth.

Winter grabbed a handful of Weiss' hair and forced her head down hard, "I didn't tell you to go slowly, so don't." Winter barked, forcing Weiss' head up and down the entire length of her cock, making her gag and whimper as she choked on the size of Winter's cock. Winter didn't seem to care, continuing to fuck her sister's throat harder and faster, wanting only to cum.

She held Weiss' head down at the base when she felt herself getting close, her cock hilted completely in Weiss' throat as she came, pumping her cum down Weiss' throat. Because of how deep inside of her throat, Weiss was forced to swallow all of the cum pumped into her throat. Weiss had gotten to a point that she could stop gagging, but she was still left sputtering and choking from the cum dumped down her throat.

She started moving Weiss' head again when she had finished cumming, not done enjoying her mouth and throat yet. "Use your tongue and suck it." SHe ordered, Weiss struggling to lick along Winter's member and suck as Winter's rod rammed down her throat harder, hitting the back of her throat harder each time.

This time when Winter felt her climax coming, she pulled out and aimed her member at Weiss' face, her cock throbbing as she groaned, cumming hard and painting Weiss' face even whiter with all the cum that covered it. "You may not remove that until you are told either." Winter said.

Weiss nodded, "Yes..Winter.." She panted. Winter caught her breath and ordered Weiss onto her fours. Weiss obeyed, getting on her fours in front of her sister. Winter got up and moved behind her, lining her cock, still slick with her sister's saliva and her own cum, up to Weiss' ass.

Winter smacked Weiss' ass hard as she thrust forward, penetrating Weiss ass and taking her anal virginity roughly. Weiss cried out in pain from how forceful Winter entered her, receiving another smack to her ass for it. Every time Weiss did something Winter thought was wrong, a movement of her hps, going to slowly, making a sound she didn't like, she got another smack.

Within the first five minutes, Weiss' ass had gone bright red as Winter fucked it deeper, forcing her cock as deeply inside of her sister's ass as she could, planning on enjoying the pleasingly tight hole as long as she could.

Winter hilted herself hard inside of Weiss, moaning loudly as she came, unloading rope after rope of burning hot cum into Weiss' ass, filling it to the brim. Winter took a plug and pushed it roughly into Weiss' ass so the cum would not escape.

Winter stood over her sister, "You will crawl on your fours to your brother Whitley's room and you will service him in every way you have serviced me, and in any other way he wishes you to service him. Should I hear that you have disobeyed, I will immediately tell father that you are never to be made heiress again. Is that understood?" Winter questioned, Weiss struggling not to burst into tears as she nodded, "Yes Winter." she said before crawling on her fours out of the room and down the hall, nearly breaking down when she passed a maid or butler and they saw her.

* * *

 **Who would enjoy a follow up to this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be a continuation of the last with Whitley and Weiss. This will contain incest (again, duh), maledom, oral, anal, footjob, and watersports. If any of these displease you, I recommend turning away.**

* * *

Whitley grinned maliciously when he opened the door and saw his sister Weiss on all fours, completely naked with cum coating her face, legs, and feet, a buttplug likely sealing more cum inside of her ass. "Winter really did a number on you huh? Guess it's my turn now." He said with a grin.

Weiss resisted the urge to call him any number of dreadful things, or perhaps use a glyph to send him hurtling through the window, and instead nodded and said, "I am to give you all the same pleasures as Winter, as well as any others you ask for."

"I know that you dumb whore," Whitley said, rolling his eyes, "And IO plan on enjoying it. But first," he pointed to the shower room that was connected to his own room, "Go wash up. I don't want to end up covered in Winter's disgusting futa cum."

Weiss hesitated, "Winter ordered me not to remove it until she told me to." This earned Weiss a painful boot to the side, "I'm ordering it now. I'll let her know not to condemn you out of your heiress title just for that, and you'll just have to cope with whatever punishment she gives you for it. I might suggest she condemn you permanently for being disobedient, and unless that's what you want," He pointed to the showers again, "Go. Clean. Up."

Winter started to crawl over to the shower room, but once she was inside, Whitley stopped her before she could start washing off. "Before you clean up, I have something for you. On your knees." He ordered. Weiss sat on her knees, facing Whitley. When he took out his cock, Weiss assumed he was going to jerk off and cover her with even more cum, but the reality of it was worst.

With a sigh of relief, he began to piss onto Weiss' face and chest getting it in her hair and, before Weiss wisely closed her mouth, even getting some of it there to. "There, now you can clean up." Whitley said, leaving the shower room.

Weiss gagged and spit, began cleaning off his urine, as well as Winter's cum off of her body and, as well as she could, out of her ass. She returned to Whitley once she was clean. Her brother was naked now, sitting on his bed with his stiff six and a half inches standing at attention. Weiss swallowed whatever little pride she had remaining, and crawled over to him.

Weiss laid back, lifting her feet to Whitley's member and gripping it between them, beginning to work them up and down it slowly. Whitley moaned at the feeling of his sister's soft, smooth feet stroking his throbbing cock, "Not bad sister~" He groaned, the sound of his voice while being pleasure making Weiss' skin crawl.

She endured it, stroking him faster with her feet, hoping it would be over faster if she could just tire him out quickly. Her feet jerked his cock harder and faster, making him cum in a matter of a few minutes. His cum covered her feet, somehow feeling worse on her skin than Winter's had.

Weiss moved, getting on her knees in front of him next and wrapping her lips around his cock. She bobbed her head along his cock, hating every moment of it. He only let her go for a few moments before grabbing her head with both hands and forcing it down harder. Whitley's rod wasn't near as big as Winter's, so Weiss' gagging wasn't caused by size so much as it was caused by disgust.

Whitley seemed to know this, but didn't care. Frankly, he seemed to take pleasure in this fact, and aggressively fucked her throat harder to make it more difficult for her. Weiss' every instinct told her to bite down and teach Whitley a painful lesson, but if she did that, her fate would be beyond sealed.

Whitley groaned as he got closer, picking up the pace again so his cock could be as deep inside of her throat as possible before he came, shooting several hot spurts of cum down her throat for her to swallow before he pulled out with a satisfied shudder. "Very good dear sister~" Whitley said with a slimy grin, "But I'd like you to use your mouth here next."

Whitley moved himself forward so his balls were right above Weiss' face. Weiss told herself she would find a way to completely ruin Whitley once she had her title of heiress back. She opened her mouth, taking his balls inside and beginning to lick and suck on them as he stroked himself above her.

Wanting a little extra pleasure from it, Whitley grabbed Weiss' hair and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself with his sister's lovely white hair as she sucked his balls harder to make this all end faster. Whitley groaned, jerking himself faster with her hair, wanting to cover it in his own white seed.

Weiss groaned in displeasure when she felt Whitley reach his climax, his cum shooting into her hair. She figured it would be easy to wash, but Whitley ordered her to rub it into her hair as though it were shampoo, to make sure it was really in there. Biting back swears and tears, Weiss obeyed.

"Good, not lay on your back sister." Whitley ordered. Weiss laid down on her back, opening her legs for him because she knew that would be the next thing he was going to say. Whitley smiled, "You're learning, excellent dear sister." He said, getting between her legs and lining up to her ass.

Whitley moaned in pleasure as he thrust into Weiss' ass. It may still have been stretched out from Winter's cock and the plug, but it was still new to sex, and squeezed tightly around his cock, making him ram hard into it without mercy, "Filthy..whore.." Whitley grunted as he hammered into Weiss' ass, his hips slapping against her harder with each movement into her.

Weiss gripped the floor, gritting her teeth as Whitley fucked her harder, his hand finding where Winter had beaten her ass and smacking her there hard as well, reddening her ass further as his cock assaulted her already sore anus.

Weiss had her eyes shut tight in pain, and didn't notice that Winter had entered the room until she picked Weiss up, holding her between her and Whitley as she thrust into Weiss' pussy, fucking her with Whitley.

Weiss screamed as her only remaining virginity was taken, and her two siblings continued to fuck her mercilessly.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be Yang and Neon. It will contain femdom, toys, anal, oral, fisting and water sports. If any of these displease or upset you, then it would probably be best for you not to read it.**

* * *

Yang hadn't been able to help herself, the opportunity had just been too good. Neon had invited team rwby to go out partying with her and her team, and Yang found herself in the perfect position to take the rave loving rainbow faunus for herself.

While at the party, Yang acted relatively normal, but subtly was already working on her plan. She always made sure she was the one out getting the drinks, and always made sure to get Neon something stronger than everyone else. Even as tolerant as Neon had likely gotten from her constant partying, she was completely smashed within the first two hours.

Yang grinned, and playing the part of a helpful friend, turned to the others and said, "Welp, she's falling down drunk. I'll help her get back to school so she can sleep it off." Yang said. Her teammates nodded in agreement and thanked her, as evidently this was not an unusual occurrence, and Yang led the drunk skater girl off from the party.

Neon was far too drunk to notice where they were going, and didn't see that they weren't on their way back to school at all, but on their way to Junior's club. His underground club to be more specific, the only business he owned that was even less legal than his surface businesses like hiring goons for gang violence.

Not wanting to end up with this half of his business burned to the ground as well, Junior didn't ask how Yang had known about it, and when she asked if she could have a room, he gave it to her free of charge for as long as she wanted it. "Thanks Junior." Yang said cheerfully, pretending not to see how piss terrified the man was of her as she led the drunk faunus to the room and locked the door behind her.

"Alright Neon, let's get you undressed and ready for bed~" Yang purred. In her state, Neon had basically been waiting for an excuse to strip down, and was naked in seconds. Yang resisted the urge to fuck her immediately, as it wouldn't be nearly as fun.

The next morning, or closer to the next afternoon really, Neon woke with a splitting headache. She tried to sit up, but found that she was tied to the bed and couldn't. She waited, struggling and bored for about an hour, at which point Yang entered the room, "Good to see you're up. Hangover dying down?"

"Mostly.." Neon said, "Where am I? What's going on?" "You're at a 'party club' run by a friend of mine," Yang said, undressing, "And we're gonna have ourselves a little party~" Neon blushed deeply. She didn't really care about being seen naked, for all the times she'd flashed people during the less wholesome of her parties, how could she? But seeing someone else naked was a different matter altogether, and Yang's tone worried her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. In answer, Yang took a box from under the bed and opened it, taking out a small string of beads, less than an inch in diameter. Neon squirmed as Yang started working them inside of her ass, "H-hey! Stop! Take them out!" Neon shouted.

Once all of them were in, Yang pressed a small button and the beats increased in size inside of Neon's ass, growing to three inches apiece, "Well if you really want me to~" Yang purred, yanking the string of beads out all at once, making Neon writhe and cry out in pain.

Yang smirked at this, "On come on, don't tell me you haven't done kinkier with some of the people you hang around with." Yang jammed four fingers into Neon's pussy hard. Neon squirmed and moaned softly, as it felt good at first. But Yang quickly picked up the pace passed what Neon could handle, going from fingering to pumping her entire fist inside of Neon's tight slit, her above average strength letting her ram it hard inside of the car girl.

Neon pleaded for her to stop, as it was starting to hurt was too much. "I'll stop if you agreed to do exactly as I say~" Yang said, not stopping her fisting until Neon agreed, "O-okay! Okay! Anything!" Neon begged, sighing in relief when Yang stopped and withdrew her fist.

Yang crawled over on top of the bed, straddling Neon's face, "Let's see how good that tongue of yours is~" Yang ordered. Neon had been expecting this when Yang told her to do as she said, and obediently pushed her tongue inside of Yang's pussy, eating her out skillfully. Yang moaned, "Damn~ must have some experience~" She teased.

Neon pushed her tongue deeper, seeking out sensitive spots inside of Yang's pussy. When she found one, she laid into it aggressively with her tongue. She felt the pressure building up inside of Yang's body as her climax build got closer from Neon's skill, and when she was right on the edge, Neon bit down gently on her clit to push her over the edge.

Yang cried out, cumming hard and drenching Neon's face. "Fuck that was good~" Yang said, her voice relaxed. She seemed to relax even more a moment later, and Neon's eyes widened with horror when she realized why and felt the warm golden liquid pouring over her face. She wanted to curse Yang out for it, but that would mean opening her mouth and she'd already gotten her mouth half full from gasping when she realized what Yang was doing.

"Sorry, been holding that in all morning~" Yang said, getting up off of her. Neon turned her head to spit out the piss still in her mouth, but before she could, Yang pushed a ga into her mouth, hooking it in place so Neon couldn't and was forced to swallow it.

Yang went back to her little toy box and grinned when she pulled out the best toy she could find. It was a strap-on, but that didn't do it justice. It had two cocks, one for each both, both of which were studded, had several vibration settings, could go extremely, painfully hot or equally cold, and were eleven inches in length, and four inches thick.

Neon whimpered in fear when Yang lined the monster of a toy up to her ass and pussy, hitting buttons to put both cocks on the highest possible vibration setting, putting the one lined up to her ass on the coldest level and the one going to her pussy on the hottest, "Sorry, I forgot to bring lube," Yang said, "But it's okay, I think I can get them all the way in by myself~"

Neon shook her head in fear, but Yang paid her no attention, putting all her strength into thrusting as she drove both cocks into Neon. neon screamed against the gag as both cocks were rammed five inches deep on the first thrust. She wasn't a virgin in any sense of the word, but this toy was far beyond her league, and Yang's roughness was too much for her.

Yang grunted, pumping her hips hard to work the toy deeper as it chilled her ass and burned her pussy, drilling both of them painfully. By the time Yang finally did have the thing hilted in both holes, Neon was only barely conscious, her body limp and her eyes glazed over. "If you're already this tired, how are you gonna handle the next five hours?" Yang questioned with a grin, wondering what state Neon would be in by the time she was done with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be Emerald, Coco, and Velvet. It will contain futadom/futa-on female/futa-on-futa, oral, anal, punishment, trick rape/manipulation (you'll see). If these bother you, I suggest not reading.**

* * *

Emerald was so sick of masturbating. She didn't wanna go pick up some random bimbo from a bar, easy though it would be to use her mental illusions to disguise herself as the hottest guy in the bar. She preferred making herself look like the hottest girl, but when she did that, there was always the chance that the girl she picked wouldn't be into futas, so it was just easier to go as a guy.

Mercury and Cinder certainly weren't going to touch her, so that left her with only the students of Beacon as her pawns. She smiled as she saw team CFVY out training, and started to come up with a fun way to spend her day and satisfy her lust for awhile longer. After clearing it with Cinder to make sure it wouldn't mess up any of their plans, they set it into action.

Emerald waited until Coco was alone in the showers. She went inside after her, and from the moaning she was hearing, could tell that Coco was just as hard up as Emerald was at the moment. And that really was the term it seemed, as a quick peek inside made it clear that Coco was a futa as well, though her member was smaller than Emerald's.

Currently she was standing with her back to the shower stall door, stroking her seven inches with both hands. She wanted to just get it done and over with quickly before her teammates suspected she was playing with herself, but she couldn't get off fast without thinking of something very specific.

"Velvet~" Emerald nearly burst out laughing at the thought of what she was about to do as she heard Coco moan her friend and teammate's name, her member throbbing and twitching as she did so. Emerald activated her illusion power, making herself appear to be Velvet to Coco. emerald opened the door and stepped inside, closing the shower stall door behind her.

Coco turned, face flush with embarrassment when she saw Velvet there in the stall with her, praying she hadn't heard her moan her name. "Velvet, w-what are you-" 'Velvet' smacked Coco hard across the face, and pushed her against the wall. Feeling something pressing against her leg, she looked down and saw a thick, nine inch strap-on on Velvet, Emerald's throbbing futa cock.

"V-Velvet stop." She said, trying to break free. When had Velvet gotten so strong? Emerald smacked her again and thrust forward, penetrating her pussy hard and beginning to fuck her aggressively against the wall, putting as much force as possible into every thrust to make certain it hurt.

She moaned happily, "Fucking take it you disgusting futa whore!" 'Velvet' shouted at Coco, who cried out in pain and struggled to free herself, unable to thanks to Emerald's strength. Emerald grit her teeth, fucking Coco's pussy deeper until she hilted herself and came hard with a groan of satisfaction. Her mind was too distracted to make Coco not feel her cum being pumped into her, but some quick mental tinkering convinced Coco that it was just an advanced toy that unloaded fake cum when the user climaxed.

'Velvet' dropped Coco to the floor, letting the rest of the cum shoot onto her face, "This is what disgusting futa freaks like you fucking deserve!" Emerald kicked Coco hard in the stomach, then stopped on her side when she curled up into a ball. She spit on Coco's face before leaving the room, Emerald dropping the illusion when she was out of sight, getting dried and dressed quickly so she'd look normal when Coco came sobbing to her later.

Coco knew that Emerald was a futa, and of course came to her for this matter. "Futas get hated on all the time," She said, "Your friend must have found out what you were and decided to teach you what she thought was a good lesson." "Like hell she's my fucking friend!" Coco sobbed, "I never want to see that bitch again!"

"Not even for a little payback?" Emerald said, "Why don't we teach her why you shouldn't mess with futas~" Emerald leaned forward and kissed Coco, which caught her off guard, but in her current state she was willing to go with it. "Let's do it."

Emerald snuck into the team CVFY room, empty save for Velvet, who'd been sitting on her bed, reading peacefully throughout this entire thing. Emerald pounced and left the bunny faunus tied down to the bed, completely naked with her legs spread wide. Emerald called Coco in, and they locked the door, both undressing, "You shouldn't have done that you whore." Coco said vengefully, getting between her legs and lining up to Velvet's pussy.

"C-Coco what's going on? What's this about?" Velvet asked, frightened. In Coco's mind, Emerald's illusion had Velvet laughing, saying she'd do it again to break her for being a stupid futa slut. Glaring in rage, Coco thrust forward with all her strength, destroying Velvet's hymen and taking her virginity brutally. When she screamed in pain, Emerald stuffed her cock down the rabbit's throat, spit-roasting her with Coco.

The two futas fucked Velvet hard together, raping her throat and pussy until they both came deep inside her. When they both pulled out, Velvet was sobbing and begging to know why this was happening. In reality she was at least. Thanks to Emerald's illusion, Coco heard Velvet telling her that she fucked like the weak pussy futa that she was.

Needing to prove that she was better than this, Coco lined up to Velvet's virgin ass, thrusting into it with all the force she could, making Velvet scream at the top of her lungs as her anal virginity was taken painfully. Coco moaned in pleasure, loving how incredibly tight Velvet's ass was around her.

She paused when she felt Emerald's tip poking against her own ass. "Actually, I've never had it there, but let's change this whore's position and fuck her together~" Coco told Emerald, getting a painful smack to the ass before Emerald jerked her hips forward, burying the first few inches of her cock inside of Coco's ass.

As Coco screamed in pain, the illusion faded. The snarling, berrading image of Velvet she had been seen was suddenly replaced with a sobbing, frightened, betrayed, desperate form of her formerly best friend who'd she'd been brutally fucking. As Emerald fucked Coco, the force of her thrusts kept Coco's cock pumping in and out of Velvet.

Emerald let her illusions fade entirely from Coco's mind, letting her realize now, after she'd already destroyed her best friend, that Velvet had nothing nothing. Coco tried to stop, to pull out of Velvet's ass and fight Emerald off, but EMerald was too strong, and kept going, raping Coco's ass hard and forcing her to do the same to Velvet.

Emerald didn't stop until neither of them had any energy left to chase her after, both unconscious and in too much pain to move. She pulled out and got going. They'd try to turn her in of course, but their case would be undermined somewhat when the security footage showed Coco raping Velvet by herself, and when they checked and saw that Emerald wasn't a futa, that would kneecap any argument they had. Emerald loved her powers.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will be Cinder and Pyrrha. It will contain femdom, punishment/sadism, foot fetish, oral, and toys. If any of these things displease you, I would recommend not reading this chapter.**

* * *

Cinder smiled at the sight before her. A powerful warrior, one of the strongest to walk the halls of Beacon, one who had been 'destined' to hold the powers of a Maiden, kneeling before her. It was moments like this that Cinder lived for, the power, the control, the fear from those beneath her. It was a wonderful feeling.

Pyrrha, strong and brave as she was, did not want to die, especially not before she saw Jaune again. She was willing to do whatever she had to, so when her aura had been broken, Cinder had given her a chance to save her life. Pyrrha accepted, and now knelt down in front of Cinder, her clothing gone, torn from her body and thrown away.

Following the instructions Cinder had given her, Pyrrha lowered her face to Cinder's feet and toes, licking and kissing them vigorously. Cinder lifted one of her feet, pressing it against Pyrrha's face. She continued to kiss and lick along her foot, sucking on her heel and then on her toes with her tongue pushing between them.

When Cinder felt that one foot was finished, she switched to the other, making Pyrrha worship that one next until she felt it to was finished. She pushed a foot between Pyrrha's legs, rubbing her pussy with her toes gently, making the redhead warrior shift in place.

Cinder smacked her, ordering her to stay still. Pyrrha held herself still, whimpering when Cinder pushed her tongues inside of her pussy, then part of her foot, pumping it in and out of Pyrrha, "You like that whore?" Cinder questioned, forcing her foot deeper into Pyrrha. "I-I l-love your f-foot Mistress." She groaned as Cinder fucked her with her foot harder.

Cinder kept going, working her foot deeper into Pyrrha's pussy and moving her toes inside of her, forcing her to feel pleasure when she badly didn't want to. She grit her teeth as she held still, and groaned in shame as Cinder's foot forced her to cum, drenching it in her juices.

Cinder pulled her foot out, lifting it back to Pyrrha's face for her to once again lick clean, this time of her juices. Pyrrha began licking her juices off of Cinder's feet, disgusted tears burning at her eyes as she did so.

Once Cinder felt her foot was done, she kicked her back. "Onto your fours." She ordered. Pyrrha got up on her fours obediently. "Legs more apart." She ordered, Pyrrha obeying and moving her legs to be more open for Cinder, who approached her with a grin.

A flick of the risk formed long, thick dildos as easily as it did arrows. She formed to, using her new Maiden powers to move them without even needing to touch them, lining up one to both holes. Cinder had a feeling that Pyrrha was a virgin in both holes. She just had that 'beast on the battlefield, innocent in bed' look to her. One movement of Cinder's hand drove both of the toys into Pyrrha hard, making her scream as her virgin wall was destroyed and her ass was spread open forcefully to take in the toy.

Cinder's power allowed her to make the toys in Pyrrha's holes to move, pump in and out of her harder, force their way deeper, vibrate hard, heat up, even move like drills inside of her. Pyrrha's body squirmed and writhed and the unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling, the pleasure far outclassed by the pain she was getting from it.

Cinder moved to be in front of Pyrrha, grabbing a handful of her hair and pushing it between her legs, "Use that fucking tongue of yours." She ordered. Pyrrha buried her tongue inside of Cinder's pussy, eating her as best as she could. She wasn't very experienced, or experienced at all. But Pyrrha's tongue moved fast inside of her, the warrior needing something other than the sensation spreading through her from her ass and pussy to focus on, and so putting all of her effort into moving her tongue inside of Cinder's cunt.

Cinder groaned, letting go of her head and holding her in place with her legs. She lifted her hand, using her powers to summon another toy, a flog with small barbs lining the various whip-like tails. She brought it down hard on Pyrrha's back, Pyrrha's cry of pain muffled by Cinder's pussy.

Pyrrha was sobbing by the fourth strike, her back red and bleeding lightly. She pushed her tongue deeper into Cinder's pussy, holding this would end when Cinder came. The toys were hammering harder into her, stretching her holes painfully and forcing deeper inch by inch with each passing second, making Pyrrha's body lock up, tensing as she came again, taking more pain and shame from the experience than pleasure or satisfaction.

Cinder lashed her harder with the flog the closer she got, her aggressiveness seeming to rise as the pressure and pleasure in her build up. Pyrrha's tongue was moving as fast as she could make it, and she didn't have the skill to do much more than that. She did, she realized, know one other thing that might tip the scales and push Cinder into her climax.

Pyrrha opened her mouth a little wider, biting down on Cinder's clit. Cinder cried out, the flog heating up in her hands to just below the temperature of actual fire as she brought it down hard on Pyrrha's back.

Pyrrha's limbs gave out from the pain. She collapsed on the ground, her face drenched in Cinder's juices, her back burned and scarred, and her pussy and ass wrecked by the toys she had used. In fact, she realized, the toys were still there, still fucking her, harder now that ever; she was just starting to go a bit numb from it.

A kick from Cinder put Pyrrha onto her back and Cinder sat down on her face, "Not bad for a first timer, not try pleasing the other hole." Cinder instructed, her ass directly above Pyrrha's mouth. Seeing that she had reached rock bottom, pyrrha obediently opened her mouth and pushed her tongue inside the other, more disgusting hole and Pyrrha took the flog, still hot, and began lashing at Pyrrha's previously flawless chest, watching cuts and burns cover her tits, which bounced with each strike, accompanied by a twitch or jerking or yelp from Pyrrha as she ate out her ass.

By the time Ruby arrived on the scene, Pyrrha was unconscious, and covered head to toe in scars, bruises, cuts, and burns. And what was worse for Ruby was Cinder, who didn't quite look satisfied yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will be Raven and Yang. It will contain incest (duh), femdom, oral, toys, anal, mind broken, and climax denial. If any of these things displease you, I would recommend skipping this chapter.**

* * *

Raven sighed in disappointment, "You know, for some reason, I really thought you'd be better than this. No idea why now that I think about it." Raven said, Yang whimpering and holding onto her mother's hips, forcing her tongue deeper into her pussy, trying desperately to please her like she wanted.

Raven had, for the second time in her life, visited Yang of her own free will. Yang had been astonished, thrilled, and a little nervous by the whole thing, unsure what her mother wanted, but determined to prove that she was worthy of the time, and willing to do anything to prove that fact.

As it turned out, Raven knew exactly how desperate Yang had become over the years for her approval, and had been planning on it when she had decided to visit. She was in need of a little fun for herself, and had gotten tired of using the many lovers she'd taken in the tribe, as well as the many pleasure slaves they'd taken from villages they had conquered.

And so she had gotten the idea to exploit her daughter for some pleasure. Yang had only hesitated for a moment when Raven had demanded she strip down and pleasure her. Anything it took to prove herself to her mother, anything.

Raven had undressed, Yang shocked by how beautiful her mother's body was, more muscled and more attractive than Yang could ever hope to be, or at least that was how Yang saw it. Raven saw this, and took a little enjoyment in it.

Raven sat down with her legs spread out, ordering Yang to lick her pussy. "When you've satisfied me, I'll return the favor." She said, Yang nodding and getting on her knees in front of Raven. She pushed her tongue into Raven's pussy and began to eat her out, pushing her tongue deep inside of her mother's pussy.

It wasn't that Yang was unskilled, she had a variety of stories documenting her skill with her tongue. Even some of her close friends and team members could defend that she was great with it. But Raven seemed utterly unimpressed by it, even bored, which confused and worried Yang.

Being the head of the tribe, able to have as much pleasure as she wanted, whenever she wanted, for so long had left Raven more than a little desensitized to pleasure, making it harder and harder for her to be pleased by simple things like this.

Yang tried harder and harder to even make Raven moan. Raven locked her legs around Yang's face, telling her she wasn't going anywhere until she had finished what she had started. But after nearly twenty minutes with no climax, Raven was getting frustrated with the whole thing.

"Can't even please the cunt you came out of. Useless." She sighed, pushed Yang away from her and standing, "Where's that sister of yours? I bet even she could do a better job." "No please!" Yang begged, "I-I can do better, I can do anything you need me to, anything!"

Raven sighed, "One more chance." She said, taking out a toy. It was a special strap-on that operated with dust. It allowed the user to feel all the pleasure through it as though it were a real cock. Raven set it to not actually let Yang cum, and put it on her. "Sit." She ordered.

Yang sat down, the metal cock sticking straight up. Raven dropped down onto the cock hard, taking it into her ass. "Even a virgin could use this and make someone cum, so if you somehow mess this up, then you really are a failure. Just fuck my ass and try not to cum." Raven said, though she knew full well that by the end of things, Yang would be wound up to her breaking point.

Raven moved her hips hard, bouncing on the metal cock. Yang gripped her mother's hips, pulling them down as she thrust up hard, forcing the toy cock deeper and harder into her. Yang grit her teeth, determined to prove herself.

Raven had been expecting this to be just as disappointing as before, only giving Yang the shot because she wanted to leave Yang just as riled up and desperate for climax as she was. What she hadn't been aware of however, was that Yang's semblance could be used for sex, and while it wasn't very useful at oral, it was great for things like this.

Raven grunted, starting to moan as Yang picked up the pace, moving harder and faster than Raven had been to fuck her ass deeper with the toy. Yang's body had started heating up, to the point that Raven was pretty sure she saw steam coming off of her skin as her golden hair began to glow brightly.

Yang leaned forward, biting down on one of Raven's nipples and sucking hard as she focused all of her building strength on her thrusts, hilting the metal cock hard and fast inside of Raven's eager ass, the sound of their hips slapping together growing as Yang kept going.

Raven started to moan, and the sound of that send Yang into overdrive. She hammered hard into her mother's ass, letting out as much power as she could. By the time Raven came, her ass clenching tightly around Yang's toy cock, Yang was thrusting hard enough to penetrate concrete, and it was only Raven's aura that stopped Yang from doing real bodily damage to her in her attempt to please her.

Yang grinned triumphantly when she saw that Raven had cum, and slowed down so Raven could set the toy to let her cum as well. She'd had her mind focused on pleasing Raven, but now felt all the built up tension. She would have cum three times over by now if she could have.

"Who told you to fucking slow down?" Raven questioned, not even close to done. She'd cum yes, but that didn't mean she was satisfied. Yang bit her lip. She'd never had to keep going after using her semblance, either in a battle or in the bedroom, and she wasn't sure she physically could.

Like hell she was going to admit that to Raven. She nodded, "R-right, just making sure you could still handle it." Yang said, trying to sound confident as she started thrusting again, her hips starting to hurt from strain after another few minutes.

She was able to charge back up and go into overdrive again, but it was a little harder and hurt a little more each time. After another three straight hours, Yang was completely done, laying on the floor, her body too tense from exhaustion, soreness, and denied orgasm to continue. Raven was panting as she stood up, "Pity," she said, grinding her foot painfully hard against the metal cock, "You were just one more round away from earning your climax. Oh well." Raven said, leaving the room without removing the toy from Yang.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will be Raven, Yang, Kali, and Blake. It will contain incest, group sex, femdom, bondage, oral, toys, and punishment/sadism. If you don't like any of these, I suggest skipping this chapter.**

* * *

Raven and Yang entered the Belladonna household. Yang wasn't sure how she felt about doing this, but she wasn't about to say no to anything Raven asked of her, not even this. She just hoped Blake and her mother would forgive her after this was all over and done with; though she seriously doubted that she would.

They didn't need to worry about Gira. Raven had knocked him out before they entered the house, and he was now tied up a good ways away from the house. Best case scenario for him, he'd come to fast, break out immediately, and arrive back home just as Yang and Raven left, and that was if he was lucky.

Yang and Raven entered the living room, seeing Blake and her mother Kali sitting down and talking. They turned when they heard the two women enter. "Yang? What are you doing here?" Blake questioned, confused. In answer, Yang punched her in the face. Had she been expecting it, not only would she have been able to endure the hit, she'd have probably been able to avoid it altogether.

But she wasn't expecting an attack from Yang, and so the attack hit and knocked her out as Raven struck Kali's head with the handle of her sword, knocking her out as well. They picked Blake and Kali up and took them away from the house, moving them somewhere they wouldn't be found.

When Blake and Kali woke up, they were inside a cold metal room. They didn't know where they were, as there were no windows or recognizable marks within the room. They had both been stripped down completely naked and tied up in strong rope weaves with earth dust so it wouldn't be broken. Both had on aura cancelling collars, making them both feel even more exposed than they would without them.

Yang and Raven were standing nearby, both naked as well. "You have two choices," Raven said, "You can do exactly as we say right now and get out of this relatively unharmed, or you be disobedient little bitches, and me and my daughter can train you to be better."

Expectedly, both Faunus let out a tirade of anger and betrayal, questioning Yang why she was doing this and demanding they both be let go. Yang had been hoping they'd just go along with it, but it was too late now. Raven decided they needed to be punished.

They adjusted the ropes so Blake and Kali were forced to stand straight up, their arms above their heads. They were practically hanging from the ceiling really, needing to stand almost on their tip toes. Raven ordered Yang to get them really, and she worked large cat tail butt plugs into both of them, attaching vibrators to their clits and nipples and turning them on to their highest setting. Finally she put gags in both of their mouths so they couldn't talk back to them.

Thanking Yang for her work, Raven watched Blake and Kali squirm and shift in their bindings, enjoying the sight of it as she took out a thin, metal whip and began lashing at Blake and Kali's backs, cutting into their smooth skin as Yang took a paddle and moved over to the front of them, smacking their breasts and bodies hard.

As they were punished from both sides, Kali and Blake groaned and writhed and pleaded against their gags, wanting the pain to stop. It did stop, after two straight hours of beating and punishment, by which point they were both pained and bruised and cut up. Raven cut them both down with a single slash from her sword. Yang removed their gags, and Raven said, "So, are you ready to cooperate?"

Blake and Kali nodded weakly. Raven and Yang sat next to each other with their legs open, "Crawl over here like the slut cats you are and make us cum." Raven ordered the two Faunus. Blake and Kali got on their fours shakily, crawling over to Yang and Raven and lowering their heads to their pussies, pushing their tongues inside of them both and beginning to eat them out.

Yang and Raven moaned, holding their heads in place as they bucked their hips against their faces. Neither of them had the strength to try and fight them off at this point. Even if Blake could overpower Yang, she didn't have a chance of getting herself and her mother out of the room without Raven getting them both.

Yang and Raven locked their legs around Blake and Kali's heads, holding them closer to their slits as the Faunus' tongues kept going, pushing deeper in an attempt to please their captors and avoid getting any more punishment.

Yang and Raven moaned louder the closer they got, cumming after a few solid minutes of the Belladonnas eating them out. They didn't let them stop then though, nor after the second climax they both brought on. It wasn't until Yang and Raven had both cum three times that they opened their legs and let Blake and Kali move their heads back.

"Very good." Raven said, "Now give us some entertainment." "What do you mean?" Kali questioned. "Fuck each other." Raven said nonchalantly, Blake and Kali's eyes widening, "W-what?" "You heard me. Fuck each other. Now." Raven's voice was calm, but the threat in her words was clear.

Not wanting to be attacked again, the tww faunus moved closer together, their legs interlocking so they could push their pussies together and beginning rubbing against each other. This at least felt good to them both, though it made them feel shameful for doing such a thing to each other.

Raven watched this with a smile, grabbing Yang by her hair and pushing her daughter's head between her legs. Yang started licking Raven's pussy immediately as Raven watched the incestuous tribbing for enjoyment, already planning so much more for their two little fucks slaves.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be Salem and Cinder. It will contain D-girl on female, oral, anal, double penetration, and possible impregnation. If any of these things upset you, you may wish to skip this chapter. Also, the idea for this chapter comes from two separate pieces of art I found randomly online. I wish I could give credit to the artist, but I haven't been able to find them again.**

* * *

Cinder walked into the black floored room. She was wary about what was going to happen, but she had come much too far to be stopped by petty fears now. She would do whatever she had to in order to become powerful, even if she had to get a little dirty to do so.

Salem was sitting in her chair. It was more of a throne really,, and she sat watching Cinder's every move as she walked into the room and kneeled in front of her, as though not trusting that Cinder wasn't there to attack her. When Cinder had been still in front of her for nearly five solid minutes, motionless and silent as she waited for Salm to instruct her, the dark queen spoke, "You wish to become powerful?"

Cinder nodded, "Yes my queen." "And you are willing to do anything to achieve this goal?" Salem asked. Cinder nodded again, "Anything at all. I am prepared to give myself entirely to your cause." "Are you willing to prove your loyalty to me?" Salem questioned.

"In any way you desire me to." Cinder said immediately. Salem smiled, "Stand and remove your clothing." she ordered. Cinder stood, removing her dress and the underwear beneath it, leaving her completely exposed to Salem. The pale skinned woman looked Cinder's body over carefully, admiring it.

Salem allowed her long black robe to fall off of her body, revealing her large breasts and, frighteningly to Cinder, her too large cocks. Both were roughly eleven inches in length and four inches thick, with a single pair of balls beneath them both, and jet black,, matching the black veins that spread across her body from her eyes.

"Pleasure me." She ordered, "Use first your mouth." Cinder nodded, only hesitating a moment out of surprise at Salem being not only a D-girl, but being one with two separate cocks. Cinder lowered to her knees in front of her, moving her head forwards and licking at Salem's balls.

Salem moaned at the feeling of this, and Cinder took them inside of her mouth, sucking hard as both her hands gripped one of Salem's cocks and began to stroke them both as she sucked. Salem sat back and enjoyed Cinder's submission to her, but wanted more, and ordered Cinder to pleasure her rods with her mouth.

Cinder moved her head up, licking at the tip of one of her two cocks, only for Salem to grab her head and pull it down, pushing both of her members inside of Cinder's mouth and throat, stretching her throat and making her gag as she took it inside.

Salem groaned, loving the feeling of Cinder's hot, wet throat around her two members. She was only a few inches inside though, and so pulled Cinder's head down harder as she thrust into her throat harder, trying to work her two cocks inside of her throat at once.

She knew she wouldn't be able to both of them inside of her throat, but didn't stop trying until she reached her peak and came, pumping hot, thick cum from both cocks down Cinder's throat, forcing her to swallow it all.

Cinder struggled not to gag, swallowing it all and holding it down. Salem pulled Cinder's head up and ordered her onto her fours, "I need more pleasure, Now." she said, her mysterious tone form before replaced now with a lustful one.

Cinder moved down onto her fours, bracing herself for the size of the two members that would enter her. She was by now means a virgin, but she had never taken something so large before, and feared that it would hurt. Salem was certain that it would; she wanted it to.

Salem lined both of her members up to her two holes, pulling Cinder's hips back as she thrust forward, penetrating Cinder's ass and pussy hard at the same moment. Cinder cried out loudly as both her holes were stretched out by Salem's size at the same moment, Salem's strength allowing her to force herself deeper inside of Cinder's ass and pussy in spite of the tightness.

Cinder's cries of pleasure and intense pain grew as Salem forced both of her members deeper, reaching the base of both of them inside of her. Salem groaned, moving her hips back and thrusting back in hard, hilting herself harder and harder inside of Cinder with each thrust of her hips.

Cinder grit her teeth, enduring Salem's powerful thrusts at first, but starting to yelp in pain as Salem's movements kept getting rougher and stronger, not seeming to have a limit to how hard she could go. Cinder feared she would actually be injured by this, and had a feeling that Salem didn't care if she were.

Salem's moans got louder, her pleasure growing as Cinder's pain did, urging her to go harder to get more. Fortunately for Cinder, Salem reached her climax after thirty straight minutes of this, by which point Cinder's legs had started to give out from the powerful fucking. Less fortunately for her, Salem made no attempt to pull out, and instead forced her two cocks as deeply inside of Cinder as possible before cumming, pumping Cinder so full of hot cum that her body inflated to compensate the amount, making her seem pregnant.

With a whimper, Cinder realized that, being a D-girl, Salem could have actually just knocked her up. No, she told herself, Salem wouldn't do such a thing to her, she wouldn't have cum into her unless she knew there was some way to either prevent her from getting impregnated, or if there was no chance of it happening in the first place.

Salem on the other hand didn't particularly care what happened to Cinder, and would get only a sadistic thrill from having accidentally taken her out of commission. If she were, that would mean Cinder would have to stay in the base where Salem could more easily request pleasure from her. With this in mind, Salem lined up both of her members to Cinder's pussy. If she wasn't already, she would be knocked up by the time Salem was through with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter will be Melanie and Miltia Malachite and Yang. It will contain groupsex, femdom, female on futa, oral, anal, mindbreak, and sadism. If any of these things upset you, you may wish to skip this chapter.**

* * *

Yang had only herself to blame. This wouldn't have happened if she had never gone to Junior's club. It wouldn't have happened if she'd just left when she found out that Junior didn't have any information about her mother. It wouldn't have happened if she'd been more on her guard after the fact, and had been prepared for Junior to send the Malachite twins after her for revenge.

But Yang hadn't been thinking about that. She thought that that battle had finished and was done for good. So when Melanie and Miltia Malachite had come at her with a sneak attack on her way back to Beacon, she hadn't seen it coming. They'd jumped at her from the shadows and overwhelmed her, knocking her out and hauling her off.

When she woke the day day, her clothes had been aggressively ripped off, cut from her body by the Malachite twins' bladed weapons. Her arms were bound behind her back by earth dust infused rope, her legs bound to either side of the metal table she was laid on to keep her legs spread, her neck tied to the top to prevent her from getting up.

"Look Miltia, she's awake." "That's right Melanie, guess we can start playing with her now." The Malachite twins said to each other. They were sitting in two chairs nearby, evidently waiting for Yang. they were naked, with their pale, lightly muscled bodies on display, having their weapons, claws for Miltia and bladed heels for Melanie. The weapons weren't the ones they used for actual combat though. They seemed to be duller, less likely to actually cut through skin, but still capable of causing pain.

"What's going on? What do you want?" Yang questioned. "Junior said we could do whatever we want with you so long as you were taken care of." Melanie said. "So we decided to keep you to ourselves, like a toy." Miltia said.

Yang grit her teeth angrily, "A toy?" She questioned. The twins nodded in unison, ignoring the tirade of angry swears and threats that came from the blonde brawler as Melanie took out a syringe filled with a bright blue liquid. She watched over to Yang, injecting the fluid into her.

"What the hell was that?" Yang questioned, fearing she'd just been poisoned or drugged. "Just a little something to get the blood pumping, if you know what I mean." Melanie said, looking to Yang's currently soft futa cock. In a matter of moments, Yang was fully hard at eight inches.

Yang bit her lip, her cock throbbing. She was painfully hard, now desperately needing something, anything to relief the built up pressure. She wasn't about to beg the two bitch twins for it though, and they seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry, you'll give in eventually." Miltia said, giving her sister a deep, loving kiss that very nearly turned into the two of them making out until they remembered that Yang was there. Melanie went over to Yang's cock, Miltia to her chest. Melanie pressed her foot down hard on Yang's stiff cock, the blades on her heels not cutting Yang's cock, but hurting it a great deal and she began to move the blade along the base as though giving a footjob. She continued this for several minutes, occasionally stopping to kick Yang's cock to hurt it even more.

While she did this, her sister struck Yang's large chest with her claws, leaving red marks across Yang's tits and only stopping to grab and grope her painfully hard. The two sisters tormented Yang's body like this for ten minutes straight, at the end of which they simply switched places, Melanie kicking, standing on, and stomping on Yang's chest, Miltia striking and slapping Yang's cock.

Yang's resolve was chipped away a little more with each movement of this, her body wanting something much different from her mind. By the end of the twenty minute torture, Yang's senses were so frayed that she cried out, bucking her hips against Miltia's claws and cumming hard, unloading a blast of hot seed that covered her arms and claws.

The two twins looked disgusted, but were both pleased by this. Melanie stomped hard on Yang's chest hard, "How dare you do something so vile to my lovely sister! Lick her clean this instant you slut!" She barked angrily, Miltia moving over and holding her arms to Yang's face.

Still recovering from the intense, painful climax and unable to think straight, Yang obeyed, licking along the dull claws and the girl's arms until she'd licked her clean of her own cum, swallowing it at her order. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Melanie said. "Now admit that you're just a stupid futa whore looking for somewhere to put her filthy cock, and I might let you cum on my feet and lick it off."

Yang would have been able to resist it if she hadn't cum. Now that she had, her body needed more, the aphrodisiac pumping through her filling her with more lust than sense. "I-I'm just a stupid futa w-whore looking for somewhere to put my f-filthy cock." She said allowed. Melanie responded by squeezing Yang's cock painfully between her two bladed feet, stroking her painfully and leaving small cuts along Yang's cock.

It hurt like hell, but Yang didn't care anymore. She needed to cum, and was bucking her hips to thrust up between the girl's feet as though they felt incredible, crying out in agony and bliss as she came again, covering Melanie's feet and legs.

After Yang had licked Melanie clean of this, they said that it was their turn for fun. Melanie straddled Yang's face, Miltia dropping down hard onto her still painfully throbbing cock, taking it entire into her ass in one go. Yang immediately thrust up hard, burying her tongue inside of Melanie's pussy and licking for all she was worth, fearing that she would tell Miltia to get off of her cock otherwise, and she couldn't have that, she needed more pleasure, that was all that mattered now.

The Malachite twins moaned loudly, leaning over Yang to kiss and make out heatedly as they rode her face and cock. Yang couldn't tell how much time passed before she came, but the twins had cum three times apiece by then. After Yang unloaded her cum into Miltia's ass, they switched places, Melanie riding Yang's cock with her pussy, Miltia placing her ass on Yang's face and demanding she lick all her filthy cum out of it.

Yang obeyed without hesitation, not caring anymore. So long as they let her cum, she'd do anything they asked her to, anything at all. They knew it well, and were glad Junior didn't ask what they did with Yang, as they planned to keep her for a very long time.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. Let me know in the reviews what you'd like to see in it, and your suggestions might end up in the finale chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, this is the final chapter of the art of domination. We've had a good, if slightly sadistic time, but it's time to end off strong. This will be Salem, Cinder, Emerald, Raven, Neo, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Yang and Glynda, Coco, Velvet, and Neon. it will contain femdom, futadom, D-girl dom, sadism, impregnation, oral, anal, foot fetish, bondage, watersports, mind break, toys, and group sex. If these things upset you; how the hell did you make it to this point in the story?**

* * *

Salem stood before her followers. Cinder, Emerald, Neo and Raven had all been allowed to join her for the occasion. They had slain all four huntsmen academies, and now rules over all four kingdoms. It was a glorious day of victory for their order, the beginning of a new area for the world, one they hoped would last until the end of time itself.

And what better way to celebrate the beginning of a new world, Salem thought, then with using up the last remains of the old one for their own personal pleasures? All five of the women stood naked, Emerald's futa cock stiff with excitement and Salem's two D-girl rods throbbing. And before them stood ten naked women, all captured and chained, wearing aura cancelling collars that left them helpless to defend themselves.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Neon, and Glynda made up the ten slaves. Yang and Pyrrha, the strongest willed of them, had already been broken into mindless pleasure sluts, obeying every order given to them from the mistresses. Ruby hadn't given up yet, nor had Nora or Glynda, but all ten of them were well aware that were was no use struggling against the five women before them. If they accepted their fate now, they would live to fight again later.

Salem was well aware that some of these slaves were not fully broken, but she didn't mind. They all would be soon. Salem chose her two pleasure pets first, taking Glynda and Nora; that way she would have one experienced and one who'd been virgin until her capture. Cinder chose next, and in a surprise to precisely no one took Ruby and Pyrrha. Raven took Yang and Blake, eager to use her broken daughter and corrupt her daughter's would be lover in front of her. Emerald chose Velvet and Coco. that left Neo with Weiss and Neon. She didn't seem to mind not getting to choose, seeming happy with the two she had ended up with.

Neo took her umbrella and began to test her two pets, striking both of them several times across the body with it, then extending its sharp point and doing the same again, this time leaving marks and small bleeding cuts. Weiss winced and flinched, but stayed mostly still, saying nothing. Neon on the other hand couldn't resist talking back, telling Neo exactly where she could shove her umbrella.

Neo grinned, evidently happy Neon had brought it up. The push of a button retracted the spike, and the umbrella shifted, a dull, metal skin covering the umbrella. To her horror, Neon realized that the umbrella functioned as a lethally large sex toy, and she planned on doing exactly what Neon had told her to do with the umbrella, but to Neon rather than to herself.

Weiss, following Neo's orders, held Neon down and held the faunus' legs open for her. Neo lined the tip of her massive sex toy up to Neon's pussy with no lubrication whatsoever, forcing it in as hard as she could. Neon screamed, but there was nothing she could do but writhe in pain as Neo patiently worked the enormous rod as deeply inside of her as she could.

Nearby, Emerald had ordered Coco to rape Velvet's ass until she was told not to. Whenever Emerald felt that Coco was holding back, she struck her back with her chain weapons, making Coco pick up the face and slam her cock painfully rough into Velvet's ass, showing her friend no mercy as she fucked her brutally.

Emerald enjoyed the sight, her cock throbbing with desire until she couldn't take it anymore. She got beneath Velvet and began to fuck the bunny from both sides with Coco, threatening to hurt Velvet in ways she'd never recover from if Coco dared slow down to try and make it easy for her friend. Scared for herself and for her friend, Coco sobbed as she put all her strength into railing Velvet's ass, the faunus crying out in pain from every movement.

Raven meanwhile was riding Yang's cock. She'd placed a c-ring on her daughter's futa cock to prevent her from cumming until she allowed it, and demanded she fuck her as hard as she could. Yang's natural strength let her ram Raven's pussy hard as her mother faced away from her, playing with Blake.

She started with lashing the cat girl's back, ass, pussy, and legs with a riding crop and paddle, then had rammed her fingers into her hard, trying and succeeding in bringing more pain than pleasure to her, both of which intensified when Raven went from fingering to fisting, putting her superhuman strength to work wrecking Blake's pussy, getting her fist and forearm nice and wet for when she did the same to her ass.

Cinder was across the room, and had used her powers to summon a long, thin whip that became red hot whenever she willed it to. She had a lot of pent up aggression for both Pyrrha and Ruby, and she could see no better way to get closer than to punish them for it. Without their aura, the burning whip left deep cuts and burns across Ruby and Pyrrha's backs, legs, stomachs, and chests, leaving Ruby sobbing and Pyrrha silent in her pain.

Cinder allowed them a chance to stop being punished if they would get on their knees and please her with their mouths. Neither of them wanted to feel this pain anymore, and so both of them agreed, dropping onto their knees as Cinder stood between them. At Cinder's instruction, Ruby pushed her tongue into Cinder's pussy and Pyrrha into her ass.

Cinder moaned, gripping both of their heads and holding them against her as she enjoyed the feeling of their tongues probing inside of her two holes. "Deeper." She ordered, both pushing their tongues deeper inside of her, fearing the consequences of leaving her unsatisfied.

Salem was standing just above her throne. She'd had Nora and Glynda sit on their knees, facing up with their mouths wide open so Salem could get above them and thrust down, fucking both of their throats at once.

Glynda took it easily despite its size, only gagging once when Salem started hitting the back of her throat. Nora on the other hand, who'd never done anything like this, gagged and sobbed and as Salem raped her throat mercilessly. Salem couldn't tell whose throat she enjoyed more, Glynda's for taking more of her quicker and sucking her skillfully, or Nora's for how much thrill she got from ruining the previously unsullied girl.

Either way, she came hard down both of their throats after a few minutes later. Glynda swallowed it carefully, but Nora struggled and coughed, only barely getting it all down. Part of Salem wished that Nora had spilled so she could punish her, but Salem supposed she could punish her anyway later on. She sat down on her throne, ordering them both to use their mouths on her balls.

Neo had somehow managed to force the entire length of her umbrella in sex toy form into Neon's pussy, and then started pumping it in and out of her aggressively. Weiss no longer needed to hold Neon down, as the feline faunus had lost all feeling in her legs by the time Neo had gotten the toy inside her to the hilt, and so now Weiss was behind Neo, her tongue buried deep inside Neo's pussy.

Neo moaned quietly as she drilled Neon's pussy, deciding that Weiss would be the helping slave and Neon would be the true bitch, which Weiss supposed was all she could hope for at this point.

Neo pulled the toy out of Neon when her body came violently from the stimulation, next lining the toy up to her ass and forcing it inside with Weiss' help. They only managed to get it halfway inside of Neon, at which point Neo set it to vibrate and ordered Weiss to worship her feet.

Weiss lowered her head, kissing and licking Neo's feet. Neo moaned softly, lifting one foot and grinding it roughly against Weiss' face. Weiss licked along its length, licking it between her toys and sucking on each toy. She repeated this on the other foot, and afterwards Neo pushed her foot into Weiss' throat, as though trying to make her choke on it.

Velvet had been fucked near to a coma, so Emerald begrudgingly let the rabbit faunus rest; with plugs inside her to keep the cum they had filled her with inside of course. Emerald was standing above Coco, who Emerald had ordered onto her back.

Emerald stopped hard on Coco, tramping on her arms, legs, stomach, chest, then her face; giving each several painful stomps to make sure Coco felt it. Finally she ended on Coco's cock, stepping on it and grinding it painfully against the floor. Coco grit her teeth, whimpering as Emerald's foot crushed her cock harder and harder, forcing her to cum moments later.

Despite Emerald having been trying to make this happen, she still kicked Emerald hard in the gut for it, causing her to curl up in a ball until Emerald ordered her to spread out again so she could keep hurting her.

Emerald pressed her cum covered foot down against Coco's face, smearing her own seed across her face and forcing her to smell it and her foot. As Emerald did this, she took her chain weapons again and lasted at Coco's chest, feeling it could use a few more marks on it.

Blake twitched and groaned in pain. Raven had worked her arm up to the elbow inside her pussy as she fisted her, then did the same to her ass, now leaving her gaping. Yang's cock was throbbing with the need to cum, having been denied several times already. Raven responded to this by pressing a button on her control; not the button to remove the c-ring preventing Yang from cumming, the button to tighten it.

Raven switched now to take Yang's cock into her ass, now seeing how deep she could push her arm into Blake's throat without making the faunus vomit. Blake sobbed, gagging around Raven's hand as it pushed into her throat.

Cinder groaned as she got close, rubbing her clit to push herself over the edge. She moaned as she came, her juices washing over Ruby's face and dripping into her mouth, filling it a less than half. Cinder ordered her not to swallow it, and moved to Pyrrha, ordering her to sit with her mouth open wide.

Cinder moved herself to be directly above Pyrrha's mouth. Pyrrha thought she was meant to be eating her out, but when she tried to Cinder struck her back with her burning whip, ordering her to hold still.

Pyrrha held still with her mouth open beneath Cinder's pussy, and she whimpered as she tasted a foul, warm liquid filling her mouth. Cinder shuddered in relief as she used Pyrrha as a piss toilet, getting it over her face, into her hair, and filling half of her mouth. When she was done, she ordered Ruby and Pyrrha to share what she'd given them both.

The two crawled over, sealing their lips together, making out at Cinder's request as her urine and cum mixed inside their mouths, moving with the movement of their tongues. As they did this, Cinder positioned them so Ruby was laying on top of Pyrrha, then had them both swallow the mixed liquid in their mouths.

They both swallowed, both gagging and retching slightly, then crying out in surprise and pain as Cinder forced her toy, a strap-on modelled after Salem with two cocks, into Ruby and Pyrrha's pussy. She grunted, thrusting hard to work the two long members inside of them both, the two rods heating up at Cinder's will.

Salem had already covered Glynda and Nora's hair in her cum, having climaxed when they were sucking her balls together. Currently she was looking to cover their faces, having them both squeeze their large breasts around her two cocks stroking them up and down.

Salem moaned happily, loving how soft they felt around her cocks. She thrust up between them, wanting to cover their luscious tits in her cum. She groaned, ordered them both to lick her tips as they squeezed their tits around her cock. Both obeyed, and Salem reached her peak quickly, groaning as she unloaded massive amounts of cum from her cocks, painting Nora and Glynda's entire upper bodies in it.

She sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of the release, and enjoying the sight of the two girls covered in her thick, potent seed. Wanting to fill them to the brim and truly claim them as hers, she ordered them onto her cocks. Glynda and Nora mounted her two cocks together, Salem holding them as she thrust up into both of them, grunting as she tried to get as deep inside both of them as possible.

Neo had made Weiss gag on both of her feet, making sure she worshipped them both properly. By the time she had finished with this, Neon had started to wake up. Neo pulled her large umbrella toy out and gave Weiss the choice of being beaten with it, or of taking it to the hilt inside one of her holes.

Weiss hesitated, trying to decide which of the two choices would actually be worse. She took too long for Neo's liking, and Neo decided that her punishment would be getting both of them. She began striking Weiss' body with her umbrella as she moved one of her feet to Neon, grinding her foot against the faunus' pussy before pushing her toes inside of her, wiggling them and pumping her foot deeper to stretch Neon's pussy out more.

Neon squirmed and writhed, groaning in pain. Neo's foot may not have been as large as the toy, but she was still painfully sore and having anything inside of her made it hurt more. Weiss meanwhile dropped to the ground. Neo had focused on striking her legs, and now the former heiress dropped to the ground unable to support herself.

Weiss landed with her ass facing Neo, and so Neo decided that that would be where she took the toy. She lined up and forced it in as hard as she could, penetrating Weiss with six inches immediately. She screamed as her ass was forced apart to accommodate the large toy. Neo giggled, pumping the toy into Weiss' ass and her foot into Neon's pussy. This, she thought, truly was the life.

Emerald grunted, cumming for the third time down Coco's throat. Coco doubted she'd ever be able to taste anything else at this point. Velvet had started to wake, and when Emerald saw this, she grinned, pulling out of Coco's throat and going over to the bunny faunus.

She took out a strap-on, like Cinder's it was modelled after Salem, having two massive cocks that could vibrate and heat up as much as the user wanted. She put the toy on Velvet, pointing her at Coco, "Now's your chance to show her how it feels~" Emerald whispered to her.

Velvet was not the vengeful type, especially not with her friends and double especially when she knew they didn't have a choice, like now. But in Velvet's current state, deprived of a lot of energy, unable to think straight or focus on much of anything other than the pain in her ass from Coco fucking her, her mind had been just weakened enough to succumb to suggestion; plus Emerald had tipped the scales a tad with her mental abilities.

Velvet set the toy to its highest setting for both vibration and heat, a setting that could legitimately be used for mining purposes if the user so decided, and lined up to Coco's ass and pussy. "Vel..vet.." Coco whimpered, Emerald making Velvet hear the words, "Bring it..rabbit whore.."

Velvet glared, spitting on Coco and thrusting in hard, fucking Coco without restraint. Coco groaned in pain, squirming and twitching as her was burned and drilled by the massive cocks that hit much deeper and harder inside than Emerald could ever hope to. Emerald got behind Velvet, lining up to her already painfully sore ass and thrusting in as hard as she could, managing to hilt herself on the first thrust thanks to it being stretched and full of cum already.

Velvet yelped in pain, her toes curling as she tried to ignore the pain by focusing all her energy on thrusting into Coco, fucking her as hard as she could, harder even, as Emerald's thrusts let her go harder, faster, and deeper with the sadistic strap-on, fucking Coco into a worse stupor than Velvet had been in.

And not even stopping then; as Emerald's hips kept going. They slapped against Velvet's lively round ass, dumping load after load of hot cum, not satisfied and not planning on stopping until she was.

Raven had finished fisting Blake's throat, and had ordered her to lick her pussy until she came. Blake obeyed immediately, burying her tongue in Raven's cunt as she bounced hard on Yang's desperate cock, milking it for cum, but not actually letting it. Blake was surprisingly skilled with her tongue, making Raven groan as she bucked her hips against both girls until she came.

When Blake lifted her head, she received a hard punch to the side of her face before she was grabbed by her sensitive ears and forced back against Raven's pussy. She hadn't been finished, and so it was Blake's fault for assuming she had been. Blake whimpered, continuing to eat Raven out, now knowing not to stop until she was told.

She was told several minutes later, by which point Raven had soaked her face three more times. She stood up off of Yang's cock, Blake's eyes widening at the sight of how much her friend needed to cum, her cock swollen painfully. Raven pushed Blake's mouth down on her cock, ordering her to suck her as hard as she could. Yang was practically in tears as several more climaxes were denied, Blake feeling each one.

Raven tied Blake's head and Yang's hips so she couldn't lift it entirely from Yang's cock, forcing Yang's cock to stay down Blake's throat. Raven mounted Yang's face, Yang pushing her tongue into her mother's ass and licking fast and hard. Raven had done this before with several men and futas she had come across, and knew exactly how long she could keep Yang going before it would cause permanent damage. She figured her daughter was tough enough to go about an hour longer than that limit before cumming.

Cinder had lost any restraint she might have ever had, and was now in complete fuck mode. She was standing up, using her maiden strength to hold Pyrrha and Ruby up as she used that same strength to fuck them harder than any normal human should reasonably be fucked. Ruby and Pyrrha, broken as they were already from losing and being captured as sex slaves, were now truly gone; their tongues hanging out and their eyes glazed over as anything other than pleasure left their minds.

Cinder wasn't about to stop with just this however. Using her powers, she summoned four more toys, two were just single shafts, the other two being double shafts like the one she was wearing. All four heated up and vibrated as the two single shafts were driven into Pyrrha and Ruby's throats. The double shafts lined up both members to the two former huntress' asses, thrusting in with all the force Cinder could muster.

The screams of the two girls were heard throughout the hall until the single shafts began fucking their throat and quieted them down. Humans were not built for this level of fucking, basically nothing currently in existence was with the exception of the maidens and Salem, and the knowledge of this only made Cinder want to get rougher; though at the moment that wasn't physically possible.

She came faster and harder as she did this then ever before in her life, the knowledge that she had completely ruined the two girls who had bested her, in body and in mind, being orgasmic in and of itself.

Salem however was taking a different kind of pleasure, having no grudges against her sex pets. Both of them now had massive inflated stomachs, Salem having pumped enough cum into both of their pussies to make them both look several months pregnant, putting blogs into both of their pussies to make sure the seed stuck and knocked them both up.

As Salem lined up her cocks to both Glynda and Nora's asses, thrusting in effortlessly with all the force Cinder needed to struggle to maintain to use on Pyrrha and Ruby, she wondered what she would actually do with the children. She supposed it would be the simplest thing to just get rid of them, or perhaps wait until they were old enough and have them be sex slaves as well.

But no, Salem couldn't do something like that to someone of her own vile blood, even if they were born of mind broken whores. No, Salem would train them to be powerful masters or mistresses, they'd dominate their own mothers when the time came, and be submissive to none; save for Salem herself of course.

Thoughts of this only made Salem hornier, and her cocks hit deeper and deeper in side of the two women who she owned, destroying their once tight asses as they began to drool, losing whatever was left in their heads to the power of pleasure and pain.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! And before anyone says anything, yes I know that Raven isn't necessarily evil. She isn't good, but she's not now or ever on Salem's team. I only had her as so here because it was specifically asked by the person who requested this story in the first place.**

 **So, what do you think? How did I do on this story? Yay, nay, eh? What kinks/scenarios were your favorite? Were there any you wished I'd gone into that I never did? Did I go too far with this story, or not far enough? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
